


Forever My Valentine

by Eggsyobsessed



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Clueless Harry and Merlin, Come Eating, Harry and Merlin are an old married couple without knowing it, Idiots in Love, Kingsman is A Spy Agency - Just doesn't follow the movies, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Smut, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:35:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22730011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggsyobsessed/pseuds/Eggsyobsessed
Summary: Harry and Merlin have been 'casual' fuck buddies, and live-in roommates (who just so happen to share the same bed) for twenty years. They don't celebrate Valentine's Day, because that's for couples, and they aren't a couple, right? Or so they thought. It's not until one Valentine's Day do they question what they are.---Or the five times Harry and Merlin don't celebrate Valentine's Day, and the one time they do.
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Merlin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 68





	Forever My Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by this post on tumblr: https://eggsyobsessed.tumblr.com/post/190828138697/textsfromthetailors-240-ya-know-since-we-do
> 
> I wanted to get this out before Valentine's Day ended, and I made it just shy of 30 minutes!!!
> 
> This is un-beta'd, not even really read over, so please excuse any errors! Just wanted to get it posted and hope you all enjoy it!

1

February 14th, a day where couples celebrated romantic love, friendship and admiration. It was also the day where Merlin and Harry spent most of the time at Kingsman, but always managed to clear an hour to head up to Harry’s suite - because apparently Merlin’s lacked the proper ambiance - and had a good old fashioned shag. Admittedly, they mixed it up a bit, like today where Harry was tied up so gorgeously with the new ties, that arrived just two hours prior, secured around bedposts.

Harry expressed his desire to ensure the fabric was comfortable, soft and silky against the skin; you know, for client purposes. Which is precisely what Merlin planned to do, and why he used specific silk ties for the occasion.

The room lacked all usual flare for Valentine’s Day, like how some couples would scatter rose petals along the carpet, on the duvet, and draw a luxurious bath filled with the finest bath salts, rose water, and assorted other eucalyptus essentials that ‘relaxed’ a person; Merlin thought it complete horseshit. Honestly, nothing relaxed him more than riding Harry like the slutty slag he portrayed himself to be when they were like this.

“You could have done with a little more lube,” Harry complained as Merlin untied him.

Merlin smiled devilishly. Truth be told Harry had been a mouth shit and so had under-prepped, just a wee bit, and used less lubricant than he usually would. The tart loved it, no matter how he rubbed his arse like he’d been abused.

“I could have,” Merlin admitted. “But you like it.” A reluctant grin pulled at the corners of Harry’s mouth.

“Yes, well, still.” He raised his nose, just a fraction, like admitting his kinks made him any less of a gentleman. Merlin shook his head fondly and planted a chaste kiss on his mouth before they cleaned their mess, washed up, dressed, and headed back to their designated stations.

Just as they were about to split, Merlin grabbed Harry’s hand, yanking it so that he faced him.

“Ye know, since we do have a lot of sex with each other I figure I should wish you a happy Valentines Day.” Merlin shrugged.

“I suppose that seems mildly appropriate.” Merlin nodded, agreeing. “Happy Valentines Day, Merlin.”

Without another word, Merlin let go and both didn’t mention more on the matter.

\---

2

“What? No roses?” Harry asked, rather cheekily for the 50 something year old man. And he had a thought Harry was beginning to sound too much like Galahad Jr.

Merlin scoffed, rolled them so that he hovered over Harry’s naked form, and dove in for a rough, possessive kiss. One where Harry’s lower lip was sucked into his mouth, teeth grazed the soft, warm flesh as his tongue slipped in. Harry’s own hot, wet as he sought dominance through the exchange; it was a poor attempt, but Merlin appreciated the effort Harry exerted into such affection.

It was February 14th again, exactly 365 days later - fucking damn near to the second - and here they were, tangled up between long limbs. Where hands greedily snatched up wandering fingers to hold above Harry’s head, as Merlin drove his achingly hard erection into his groin. Harry’s hips raised up to meet him, dick just as erect as his; warm, sticky precome pooled at the tip, left a trail along his pelvis as Harry bucked up. Merlin’s lips traveled from Harry’s, brushed past a stubbled chin, tongue swept out to trace the shape of Harry’s jaw, and settled to form suction against his collarbone; just below the neckline, so that no one knew Arthur carried such scandalous markings.

He paused just long enough to murmur, “Ye hate roses.” And returned to draw skin up; he suckled, bit flesh to entice a red-purple bruise over the area.

“Are you trying to suck my skin off?” Harry’s accusation was weak, a breathy fight that fizzled out into a moan as Merlin bear down; effectively cutting off his words.

It was all Merlin could do not to bust a load right there as Harry moaned, whimpered like the needy tart he was. With sly, nimble fingers Merlin slid a hand down Harry’s body, nails scraped skin - where gooseflesh blossomed in its wake - as he headed south in search of his arse. Merlin’s palm cupped plump, warm flesh, still meaty despite his age, and gave a squeeze before abandoning it to pass a finger over Harry’s tightly wound hole. His middle digit circled, fingertip grazed puckering muscle, that opened just enough to allow him to insert and like Harry’s arse were a vacuum; swallowed his digit to the knuckle.

Where he’d usually be a little more speedy in his prep, Merlin took his time. Not having had the time to replenish lube in the room, Merlin had entered dry fingers, but it didn’t seem Harry objected. What with the way he moaned, called Merlin’s Christian name, which always sounded so lovely being whispered from Harry’s lips. He leaned up to quiet his moans, consumed each and every breath exhaled from Harry’s lungs with a hot, searing kiss. Despite their distressing lack of lubrication, Merlin successfully opened Harry up to take him.

They lined up, Harry’s hips propped with a pillow, Merlin’s cock like a dart to a bullseye; aimed and ready to go. But with much less urgency than normal he eased in as to not hurt Harry, sheathed his dick with the warm, moist cavity, all the way until he felt the bulbous shape of Harry’s prostate against the tip of his dick. He waited a few moments before getting into motion. It was slow, gentle the entire go until Harry angled himself, moved in unison with Merlin’s snap of hips and guided him into a quick, hard rhythm. Tension began to build, their desire for release palpable in the air while Merlin moved, and soon he felt his climax explode.

None of the usual warnings, just a quick surge that pulsed through his bloodstream and to the head of his dick where he filled Harry with his expelled spend. It was so intense his vision blurred, blacked out a bit, and he was too focused on his own orgasm, that it took him a moment to realize Harry had stroked himself to completion.

Harry’s own seed coated his right hand, a shock of the translucent, creamy substance up his abdomen, all the evidence of his own excitement.

Merlin took a moment to come down before he pulled out, and got up to dart into the en suite in Harry’s room. He returned with a warm, damp flannel, a clean one in comparison to the cloth he’d used to wipe himself off. One look at the wreckage on Harry’s stomach, had Merlin rethinking his tactic for a wipe down. He mounted the bed to sit between Harry’s spread legs, hands slipped up parted thighs, widening them further as they crept up to caress the shape of hip bones, and with no warning dove down to run his tongue up Harry’s happy trail; Merlin consumed the spend along the way. He smiled against his stomach when he heard Harry gasp, a mix of surprise and arousal in the way he breathed heavily. Merlin was sure to find wide, brown eyes glued to his form, and when he came up from the treat he’d just consumed; that’s precisely what he found.

“Better than any chocolate on Valentine’s Day.” Merlin tossed him a saucy wink, something so far out of his normal, and dismounted to get dressed.

He didn’t even give a second glance when Harry didn’t move, and Merlin made his exit; Harry would find his footing eventually, but he couldn’t wait. He had a mission to guide.

\---

3

The next year had been a bit uneventful to start, you know, needed to take care of business and all first. It had been the third time Eggsy sighed. The first two Merlin ignored easily enough as he explained the specifications of Eggsy’s mission, but by the third time; he had enough.

“Galahad,” he snapped, drawing Eggsy’s attention and evidently Arthur; who seemed to have been drifting into an open-eyed sleep. “Is there something you’d like to share?”

Eggsy shook his head, but the dopey ‘I’m in love’ smile stayed.

Merlin didn’t give a fuck if the lad kept smiling like he was struck by cupids arrow, so he continued to brief the agent. But five short minutes later and another dreamy sigh escaped the young man. This time he slammed his clipboard onto the tabletop, causing both Eggsy and Harry to jump; confirmation that Harry had been sleeping when the light snoring stopped.

“Sorry, Merls.” Eggsy’s apology was weak, lacked any true meaning behind it.

“What are you sighing about? It’s driving me mad!” He watched Eggsy’s cheeks warm, turning a delightful rosy hue.

“It’s Valentine’s Day.” Eggsy shrugged, like this explained every last little noise he’d made for the past thirty minutes. “Ain’t you got a Valentine?” It was clear as day the lad did.

“No. I don’t.” Harry started to snore at this precise moment. Merlin smacked him upside the head. “Wake up!”

Harry startled. “I’m awake!”

“No. You were snoring.”

“I do not snore!”

Merlin rolled his eyes. “We are not starting that again. I’ve told ye multiple times, you do. And you just were.” An ever repeated argument, but the ponce still thought the audio recording Merlin had given him was a faux; like Merlin would go through that much trouble to play a practical joke.

“Sure you do! Harry’s your Valentine, yeah?”

Both Merlin and Harry snapped their attention to the younger man; Merlin’s eyebrows shot up to his non-existent hairline.

“He most certainly is not.”

“I don’t do Valentin’s Day,” Harry explained.

Eggsy reared back like he’d been back handed. “Wot?! What heartless person doesn’t do Valentine’s Day?”

Merlin gestured maniacally between himself and Harry.

“Celebrating would assume we are a couple. We are not a couple.” Merlin nodded with Harry’s statement.

Eggsy eyed them skeptically for a long moment before he drew out, “Suuuuuure,” and collected his mission paperwork, and left Harry and Merlin to stare at one another.

Both shrugged. They just fucked. They weren’t a couple.

\---

4

“Happy Valentine’s Day, sir!” Sebastian stated happily, as he dropped a cliche heart shaped box of chocolates onto his desk.

Merlin looked down at it, a fond smile in place, and muttered his sentiments. “Cheerful, aren’t we?”

Sebastian had joined the fold fourteen months ago. The lad got along nicely as his new Mordred, and seemed to get on well with the agents.

Especially Eggsy, Merlin noticed.

“Aye. I have dinner plans tonight.” Sebastian settled into his chair and started cracking the code Merlin had emailed him. “Have any celebrations planned for ye and yer sweetie?” He’d been snatched up by a cousin in Scotland. Merlin had a few feelers in his hometown, and the lad was promising.

Thank Christ Rory got to him before MI-6 did, they had eyed Sebastian for a year and Merlin had hacked them a time or two, just to piss Q off, and managed to scoop him in. He received a nice death threat from Q, but Merlin wasn’t afraid of his husband, 007.

“I don’t have a sweetie.” He had been the third person to assume Merlin had anyone to thing about. “What makes ye think I do?”

Sebastian didn’t look up from his computer when he answered, “Aren’t you and Arthur an item? Figured you’d be celebrating the day with him.”

That had Merlin straightening in his spot, spine gone stiff as he stared the lad down. He wondered why he hadn’t moved, because he was sure his eyes bored a hole into the back of his skull.

“I can feel ye, but too deep into this code to look up. I just assumed was all, sir. I’m sorry.”

  
“Well you assumed wrong. Not all of us possess romantic relationships with co-workers.” Merlin could tell the jab crawled up Sebastian’s spine as it straightened just a bit. “Now-” He started as he stood, “-I will be on my break. Call only if it is dire.”

Merlin left the office to head towards Harry’s room for their usual fucking. It was just sex. They didn’t have whatever it was people thought they had.

\---

5

“Happy Valentine’s Day!” Roxy skipped into Merlin’s office and made herself comfortable in the spare chair by his desk. “What are yo-” Merlin raised his hand without looking up from his keyboard, cutting the lass off of whatever absurd question she was about to ask.

“If you so much as insinuate Harry, I mean Arthur, and I are an item, and therefore celebrating Valentine’s Day, I will dart you.”

He could feel the shock of such a threat pour off of her, all of the cheery disposition died in the air, replaced with a professional, almost cool, atmosphere.

“I’m sorry Merlin.” Merlin turned in his computer chair to see her eyes wide, a true apology on her features. “Eggsy said you and Harry were celebrating your 20th Valentine’s, or something along those lines.”

Merlin closed his eyes, counted to ten, and then opened them. “He said what now?” Roxy repeated herself. “I do not celebrate Valentine’s Day. Harry does not celebrate Valentine’s Day. You either need a Valentine or a bloody partner to celebrate the holiday. We have neither! We’ve just casually shagged for the last two decades! How hard is that to understand!”

Roxy sat silent for a moment, while Merlin worked to calm his ever rising blood pressure. “Have either of you been with other people in the last 20 years?” She asked cautiously.

“We’ve dated, aye, but nothing ever seemed to work out. So we gave up five years into it and just decided if we wanted to fuck, we’d fuck each other.” Merlin shrugged. “Well, more me fucking him. But ye get the point.” Roxy made a face. “Oh hush,” he snapped.

“Sorry. It’s like listening about your two Uncles having sex.” She shuddered a bit but soldiered on. “Do you guys sleep together?”

“Half at my flat, and half at his. But the four days are his because he swears I have rocks in my mattress. But it’s more because we like the company of another and no one else knows how to deal with his PTSD, or mine.”

“But you aren’t ‘together’.” She air quoted.

“No!”

Roxy stared at him for a very, very long moment before she shook her head sadly, stood, and left with another word.

Later that night, when he prepared to get into bed, fluffing his pillows and drew the duvet back to climb in. Merlin looked at Harry who had been propped against the headboard and reading.

“We aren’t an item, are we?”

Harry frowned, removing his glasses, and gave Merlin his attention. “What are you talking about, Sydney?”

“The past four Valentine’s Day our junior agents, and staff, had instituted on the matter.” He tried to shake it off, but Roxy’s disappointment bothered him. “I mean, we’ve slept with one another for fifteen years, had sex, done things that couples do, but we aren’t ‘together’ and yet we don’t date anyone else.”

They stared at one another for a very long moment before Harry marked his book, placed it on the end table and looked at Merlin.

“Did you want to be an item?” Harry inquired softly, and all the hope in the world was in his soft brown eyes. Hope Merlin swore he’d never seen before, but as he gazed at the man who’d waded through more shit with him, Merlin saw it.

“Would you?” He countered.

Harry surprised him by tenderly taking his hand and squeezed. “Wouldn’t hurt.” Merlin knew that’d be the best answer he got out of him.

“Okay.”

\---

+1

“Hearts and flowers for my Hart.” Harry grinned stupidly at the pun, but happily accepted the soft kiss, heart shaped balloons, and dozen pink lilies Merlin handed him. “Happy Valentine’s Day,” Merlin whispered against Harry’s lips.

“Happy Valentine’s Day.” Harry handed Merlin a box, but it wasn’t the same heart shaped chocolate box he’d been gifted a few years back. This was a blue, velvet jewelry box and inside contained a simple silver band with their names, date and a shamrock engraved on the inside of the band.

When Merlin lifted his confused gaze up at Harry, Harry raised his left hand to showcase an identical band on his ring finger.

“I thought we agreed simple, personalized, but not cliche Valentine’s gifts.” Merlin had intended to sound more upset than he was. “Harry,” he whispered as Harry got down on one knee, with the ring snatched out of the box and presented to Merlin.

“Would you, Sydney Daniels, be my husband? After over two decades of us living like a married couple, I figured we’d actually go and make it official.”

Merlin felt all the blood rush from his head, causing him to swoon, and he was glad Harry had a hold on his hand, because he’d likely fall.

“The one year I agree to celebrate this over commercialized holiday, ye go and do this cliche shit?” Merlin couldn’t keep the gleeful grin off of his face. “I hate you, you know that.”

Harry slipped the ring into place, and lay a soft kiss there. “I know, but I love you too.”

Merlin yanked on their joined hands so that Harry was flush with his chest, and pulled him into a loving, deep kiss. He had been so distracted by Harry’s display of affection, Merlin hadn’t realized the crowd that gathered behind them, but couldn’t ignore the cheers, whistles, a few little sniffles - that he was sure from Eggsy - and a couple ‘it’s about time’ murmured.

“I figured doing it here would be better than at the Savoy.” Merlin glared at him. “What? Did you really think I wasn’t going to reserve a table for us?”

“Aye, but that was silly of me to assume you’d actually not go all peacock on me.”

Harry shrugged, unapologetically. “Happy Valentine’s Day.” He pecked Merlin’s nose.

“Happy Valentine’s Day.” Merlin indulged in another deep, long kiss. “I love you,” he finally said.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, hope you all enjoyed!!!


End file.
